Klay World: Off the Table
Klay World: Off the Table is a 2005 American claymation comedy film. The film was directed by Robert Benfer, and stars Benfer, Sammie Penrod, Jason Steele, Tyler Vandenbergh, Tom Fulp, Randy Solem, and Nikki Benfer. Plot Chip Brown, a regular klayman was traveling in time with his uncle, Dr. Brown along with his friend Rick. But Chip wants to become something bigger. They soon discover a whole crowd of klay people waiting for something. Dr. Bob has brought them all together, and makes an announcement about a klayman (Smiling Gary) gets contacted through radio by mysterious klaymen that do not live on their table. Dr. Bob's plan is to take Smiling Gary, his assistant Pick and Mr. Black ( the smartest klayman in Klay World ) on a vehicle to travel to the outside world and look for the mysterious klaymen. Chip thinks it's his chance to do something his life, so they ask Mr. Black if they can join them on their venture into the outside world. Though Mr. Black originally refuses, he later gives in after Chip says that he will give him the time travel hat ( that Mr. Black invented, and Dr. Brown stole ). The group orders an RC car off of the internet, raise a flag on it, and venture off the table. Rick is depressed that he cannot go on the adventure, and vows to destroy Klay World. Mr. Black dies when he crashes the RC car, and Smiling Gary gets ran over by a truck. Chip drives the RC car onto the train tracks, not knowing the danger. When the train comes, Chip jumps out of the car and off of the tracks, while Pick stays in the car, as it gets run over by the train. Chip, all alone, and off of the table, is desperate to find his way home, and take the time travel hat to make sure that none of this will ever happen. Klay World, while waiting for the group to return, is invaded by the other-worldly klaymen. These klaymen travel from house to house, meeting klaymen, cutting them up, and building them into something better. They state that the klaymen of Klay World are the most bland and tasteless of all the clay people that they have ever met, and set to work killing them all and scavenging the dead klay to improve on their design. They kill all of the klaymen that were on the table, but some smart klaymen evade the aliens and venture onto the floor, where they hide for a while. The surviving klaymen decide to take back their table. Using their sheer numbers and various objects that Robert Benfer has left on his shelves, the klaymen take down all of the invaders except the most powerful one, King Womp. Soon he leaves to start improving the dead klaymen, but promises to be back. Chip soon makes it back alive to Klay World, and the survivors tell him of the alien's plot. Later, Chip finds Dr. Brown ( who has been travelling through time through all of this ) and they both decide to go back in time to stop everything from happening. Rick ( who was killed by the aliens but later improved upon ) appears and cuts off the top of Dr. Brown's head, and a draft makes the time hat go on top of Robert's TV. Rick kills all of the remaining klaymen, except for Dr. Bob and Chip. Chip then throws Rick off of the table, and climbs up the shelves to get to the time hat. King Womp returns and grabs Chip, but Dr. Bob gets an axe and throws it at King Womp, killing him. Chip makes it to the the hat but Rick steals it from him and puts it on to try to go back in time to make the klayman lose against the invaders. Pick ( who survived the train crash ) drives the nearly destroyed RC car through the window, and impales Rick on the still intact Klay World flag. Chip, Dr. Bob, and Pick, now all alone on the table, rebuild all of the dead klaymen, making the casualties from the alien invasion effectively zero. Cast *Robert Benfer – Chip Brown, Dr. Bob, Mr. Black, Pick, Smilling Gary, Rick the Prick, Marv, Various Voices *Sammie Penrod – Vince *Jason Steele – King Womp *Tyler Vandenbergh – "Brainy" The alien *Tom Fulp – Tougne Alien *Randy Solem – Twin Aliens, Wagon, Freddy *Nikkie Benfer – Nick Mcinzee *Steven Nathan – Question Klayman *Rany Solem, Dan Paladin, Aland Saunders – Klaymen under attack *Tyler Vandenbergh, Sammie Penrod, Brady Lowery, Bryce Cook, Shawn Haney, Bill Williomson, Sean Maguire, Dan Harkins – Various Voices *Chuala the Dog - Herself Production Plans that Robert Benfer was working on a full length movie were posted on Benfer's website in 2004, though according to him, it was going to be a zombie movie. After a while with no mention of the movie, Benfer posted and update on October 9, 2004. The zombie movie he originally planned was never mentioned again, and the movie he was talking about was a movie based on his claymations. At the time, many things about the "Klay Movie", as Robert Benfer called it, were different from the finished product. The movie was going to feature "an invasion" and was to include many characters who ultimatly didn't appear in the finished product, including characters named Chris, Frank, Protester, etc. The movie was to feature appearences from the Boogie Monster, Peter The Pickle, and Professor Bob. The Film was originally planned to be a B-movie style horror movie, with special effects done by Jason Steele. Benfer started working on the "Klay Movie" script in November 2004. While writing it, the film was titled "Klay World: The Invasion". This title was scrapped, however, after a short lived Klay World video game was titled the same thing. The entire original script was rewritten in late 2004. The new script was pretty much the final product. The film entered pre-production in January 2005, and Filming began in February 2005. Benfer continued to make internet shorts about Klay World throughout the process of making the movie. The film was completed by September 2005 and was released on DVD on October 25, 2005. DVD Releases The third DVD related to the series was Klay World: Off the Table, which was released in 2005. The DVD sold very well and made Benfer over $80,000. The DVD was re-released with a different cover in 2007 and was available on Amazon.com . The Re-release featured a sequel to the Klay World Series DVD documentary, Outside The Knox 2. It was once again re-released in 2012 with a new commentary track and a lower price. The DVD also had a brief limited edition that came with a signed case and a Bloody Klayman figure made by Benfer himself out of hardened clay. The original release cost $25, but was later lowered to $17. The final re-release and the current version now costs $8, while the limited edition cost $26. Cancelled Sequel Klay World 2 In 2007, Robert Benfer announced that he will make a sequel to end Klay World, the film was going to be about "everything in Klay World is gone, the Klaymen have to leave Klay World" but when Youtube initiated it's partner program, Benfer dropped the film and decided to resume making Klay World episodes. The Rodent The 4 part mini-series, "Klay World: The Rodent", was intended to be the follow-up to'' Klay World: Off The Table'', though it was never finished. Characters such as Chip, Rick, Pick, Dr. Bob, etc. appeared in the first two parts. For an unknown reason, the final two parts were never made, and the story arc was abandoned. Despite the existing rumors that Benfer ceased the project on the grounds that his intended goal with the mini-series was impossible to achieve with the current tools at his disposal, nothing on the notion has been confirmed. All Gone The Klay World Series finale, Klay World: All Gone, featured characters that were introduced in Klay World: Off The Table. References and clips from Off The Table were featured as well. Rating The film is rated PG-13, but not by the MPAA, it was PG-13 for violence and some mild language. Category:Chip Brown Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Feature Length Films Category:Klay World Episodes